Haasa
General Information South Arabian (600-637) Shia (637-1420, 1725-1795) Sunni (1420-1725) |culture = Khaleeji (Arabic)|tech_group = Middle Eastern (600-637) Muslim (637-1795) |government = Tribal Federation (600-1076) Iqta Monarchy (1076-1795) |rank = Duchy|development = Start: 3|capital = El Qatif (2275)|tag = ALH}} is a South Arabian Khaleeji tribal federation located in the An Nafud area of the Arabia region, Near East Asia; born in the 'Fall of Rome' era. Emerging from Chalcedonian in 600, the country borders fellow South Arabian in the south, in the west, Nestorian in the north, and Zoroastrian in the east. will later convert to Shia (637-1420) then Sunni (1420-1725) and then Shia (1725-1795) Islam again; the government type will also shift from a tribal federation (600-1076) to a iqta monarchy (1076-1795). At the beginning of 1795, will end by being integrated into Sunni . See also: , , , , , , Decisions Eastern Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative power at least 200 ** Religious group is Christian ** Administrative Technology is at least 21 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Eastern Form Arabia * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** ** Primary Culture is: *** Arabic Group *** Not Turkish ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** At Peace ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Own core province(s): Iskandariyya (358), Qahirah (361), Halab (377), al-Quds (379), Dimashq (382), Madinah (384), Makkah (385), Adan (388), San'a (390), Al'Arid (392), Hufuf (394), Masqat (400), Nizwa (403), and Bagdad (410) * Effect(s): ** The Government Rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): Mashriq, Egypt, and Arabia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to Muslim Technology Reform * Requirment(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the follow must be true: *** Religious group is Muslim *** Administrative Technology at least 26 * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Muslim Al-Haasa Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability ** +2.00 Tolerance of Heretics * Ambition: ** +20.0% Naval Force Limit Modifier * Ideas: ** Desert Warfare: *** -10.0% Cavalry Cost ** Lord of the Bedouin of the East: *** +2.00 Tolerance of the True Faith ** Pearls of the Persian Gulf: *** +10.0% Goods Produced Modifier ** Fortify the Coastline: *** +20.0% Fort Defense ** Entrepot of India: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency ** A Modern Navy: *** +5.0% Ship Durability ** Legacy of Rahmah ibn Jabir *** +1.00 Yearly Navy Tradition *** +15.0% Privateer Efficiency Category:Shia countries Category:Countries Category:Khaleeji countries Category:Muslim countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Fall of Rome Category:Tribal Federations Category:Iqta Monarchies Category:South Arabian countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Arabic countries Category:Middle Eastern (Tech) Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Near East countries Category:Asian countries